I'm singing in the rain
by Wizzy8
Summary: Quand Hermione recherche une maison et que la colocation s'impose à elle. Entre sortilèges cachés et le retour de Dumbledore, elle ne va pas être au bout de ses surprises. Dramione. Le résumé n'est pas super, mais venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

J' avais fini Poudlard. Et j'allais enfin commencer mes études en médicomagie.

Je me dirigeai vers la devanture d'une boutique d'immobilier, cherchant une maison ou un studio pas très cher. Il y avait une villa près de Londres, mais le loyer était trop élevé. Il y avait aussi un studio dans Londres, mais l'endroit était devant une route à très forte circulation et, je n'étais pas trop fan de bruit. Je vis enfin la maison idéale. Une petite villa aux airs de château, avec de grandes fenêtres de style manoir. Une piscine dans le jardin, certes pas très grande, mais suffisante quand même. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la boutique et un agent immobilier m'accueillit.

« Avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur, mademoiselle ?, fit-il d'une voix bienveillante.

\- Oui, acquiesçai-je, c'est la maison au 33 Border Lake, Southern Valley.

\- Bien. Êtes-vous apte à payer la moitié du loyer ?

\- La… La moitié vous dites ?

\- Oui, confirma l'agent, la maison se partage, c'est une colocation avec une autre personne. Vous aurez ainsi à payer que la moitié du coût du loyer initial. Bien sûr, si le colocataire ne vous convient pas, vous aurez le droit de vous trouver un autre logement.

\- Euh, d'accord. C'est une très belle maison, je ne changerais pas d'avis, la colocation ne me paraît pas gênante. Est-ce que je pourrais la visiter ?

\- Bien sûr ! Elle vous sera disponible dès ce soir à dix-sept heures, fit-il en regardant dans ses papiers et en m'en tendant un, le colocataire a déjà rempli les papiers de la maison ce matin, alors si vous les remplissez, elle sera à vous.»

Je pris un stylo dans son sac, et commençai à remplir le formulaire quand je vis le nom de mon coloc. Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque. Drago Malefoy avait loué cette maison ! OH MERLIN DE MERLIN DE MERLIN ! En voyant ma tête effarée, l'agent immobilier paniqua, croyant peut-être qu'elle avait rejeté son offre.

«Avez-vous un problème mademoiselle ?

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Ah bon, dit-il en prenant les papiers remplis qu'elle lui le double des clés de votre maison. Installez-vous bien. Merci, au revoir.

\- Au revoir monsieur, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.»

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'allais devoir partager une maison avec ce salaud de Drago Malefoy ! Cet effroyable Serpentard orgueilleux et narcissique.

Comment un type riche comme lui pouvait louer une maison comme celle-ci ?

Il était plutôt du genre à acheter une propriété à son nom de plusieurs hectares de jardin, avec un manoir, voire un château sur trois ou quatre étages et environ cent mètres carrés la pièce. Bon, je n'allais pas changer de maison pour ce gars-là.

C'était soit il bougeait lui-même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, soit rien du tout ! Je transplanai chez mes parents pour récupérer mes valises, leur dit au revoir et re-transplanai devant la maison. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Le jardin était parsemé de fleurs et dans un coin du jardin, un grand cerisier en fleurs était contre lune barrière en bois peint en rouge. La maison était au milieu de nulle part, entourée de prés et de collines vertes, sûrement pour ne pas que des moldus voient les sorciers pratiquer la magie. J'ouvris la porte, posai mes valises dans l'entrée et visitai la maison. C'était très grand, visiblement grâce à un sortilège d'agrandissement.. Le salon était douillet, le sol et les murs étaient en planches d'ébène, les meubles étaient quand à eux en chêne blanc. Les fauteuils et le canapé étaient en lin rouge, des tapis de fourrure blanche décoraient le sol. C'était un style de chalet, mais infiniment plus cosy.

En poursuivant ma visite, je compris que chaque pièce était très différente. La cuisine était au contraire très moderne, laquée de noir et blanc, avec un grand plan de travail au milieu de la pièce, le plancher était en carrelage noir verni, la table et les chaises noires également. Je montai à l'étage, par des escaliers en bois cachés par du velours émeraude. Le couloir menant aux autres pièces était gris et blanc, avec des lampes de mur comme dans les hôtels. J'ouvris la première porte, vit un chambre blanche avec la tapisserie blanche en dorures or. Le sol était recouvert de plancher en chêne blanc, un tapis blanc et doux était sous un lit à baldaquin au milieu de la pièce. Des voiles de gaze blanche descendaient en cascade vaporeuse des poteaux du lit. La seconde pièce était une autre chambre, plus masculine. La tapisserie était ici noire et argentée, le sol en planches imitation bois noir, la tête de lit était matelassée et argentée. J' ouvris les deux autres portes, toutes deux des salles de bain, identiques. Une grande baignoire en ivoire blanc, trois miroirs cadrés de moulures dorées. Les murs et le plafond étaient peints en crème, des étagères blanches étaient vissées sur l'un des murs. Cette maison était vraiment paradisiaque. J' avais vraiment eu de la chance de l'avoir vue dans la boutique. J'emmenai ses valises en haut, attendant le ''très grand Malefoy'' pour qu'il décide de sa chambre. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à me disputer avec quelqu'un. J'avais passé ma journée de boutique immobilière en boutique immobilière et j'étais vraiment fatiguée. J'entendis justement le bruit sourd d'un transplanage et descendis pour me préparer à manger, ignorant royalement et majestueusement Malefoy.

«Salut sang-de-bourbe, fit-il de sa voix éternellement narquoise.

\- Si tu pouvais laisser tomber ce surnom débile, on n'est plus à la maternelle, Malefoy. Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu savais dire ''Salut''.

\- Ca m'arrive, mais quand je suis pas dans mon état habituel, répondit-il en faisant léviter ses valises. Je suppose que tu as pris la chambre blanche ?

\- Oui. Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ?

\- Je suis crevé et vraiment pas apte à inventer des insultes. J'ai été vraiment surprise que tu acceptes la maison avec moi comme coloc… Mon agent immobilier m'a prévenu.

\- Je suis surprise que toi aussi, Malefoy, lui retournais-je. Personnellement, je me fous de qui est mon coloc, la maison est magnifique.

\- Bah, de toute façon, je vais y rester tout le temps, alors faut bien qu'elle soit bien.

\- Bon, j'espère que tu ne passeras pas une bonne nuit, je veux pas de tes insultes débiles.

\- Tu te répètes Granger, fit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.»

Après avoir avalé mon repas, je montai prendre ma douche. J'installai mes affaires dans Celle qui restait, Malefoy avait déjà élu domicile dans celle de gauche. Une fois ma douche prise, je décidai de profiter un peu de la piscine. C'était le soir mais elle était chauffée. J'enfilai un bikini noir sous mon peignoir bleu. Je descendis et constatai avec soulagement que Malefoy était monté en haut. Quelle phrase ou moquerie il aurait encore inventé sur ma tenue. J'enlevai mon peignoir devant la piscine et plongeai. L'eau chaude faisait du bien.

Hermione Granger comme colocataire. Pourquoi pas une fille plus sexy ?

Je sortis de ma douche, enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et allai dans ma chambre. Je regardai par la fenêtre la vue sur la colline et aperçut des lumières dans le jardin. La piscine était découverte et … Granger nageait en BIKINI !

Ou-a-w. Il était noir et sexy, il faisait ressortir ses cheveux plaqués par l'eau. Elle avait vraiment un beau corps, avec des formes là où il faut. Merde… JE venait de penser que Granger était belle et sexy ! Oh, merlin, ça n'allait plus du tout. Il fallait que je dorme, et vite. Je fermai les rideaux, éteignit la lumière et m'installai dans mon lit pour finalement revoir cette scène-là encore et encore dans mes rêves.

Premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : Je t'aimerai, pour toujours et à jamais, pour l'éternité.

J'émergeai doucement, essayant d'ignorer le tambourinement de la… pluie ?

Je me levai précipitamment, ouvrai les rideaux et la fenêtre. De la pluie, c'était bien ça. J'avais toujours aimé ce temps. Un moment où toute inspiration vous vient, où vous pouvez être triste ou bien heureux. Ce moment si magique où l'on offre notre visage à la pluie, laissant ruisseler les gouttes fraîches comme des larmes sur nos joues. Le moment où l'on est heureux d'avoir oublié son parapluie, juste pour le plaisir d'être trempé. Ca me mit de bonne humeur. Je choisis pour une fois mes habits avec soin, comme Ginny me l'avait appris, de sorte à marier les couleurs et les habits entre eux. Une chemise en jean bleu clair et un leggings gris. Un gilet en laine bordeaux et des bottines à talon noires. Je m'attachai les cheveux en chignon, me mit du gloss cerise sur mes lèvres et un peu de mascara brun. On était Samedi, j'avais donc encore une semaine pour m'amuser, je commencerais mes études en médicomagie dans deux semaines. Je descendis les escaliers, allais dans le salon pour avoir une meilleure vue ; il y avait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur l'arrière du jardin, vers le cerisier. Je regardai ma montre, il était dix heures vingt. Ginny arriverait dans dix minutes. Elle m'avait prévenue hier soir, par hibou. Elle avait parlé de besoin urgent de se voir, pour m'annoncer quelque chose d'important et qu'elle emmènerait quelqu'un avec elle. Ginny m'avait aussi dit que Malefoy devait être réveillé et levé. Ca m'avait paru très étrange, je ne vois pas en quoi il devrait être mêlé à Ginny. Je remontai, toqua à sa porte et hurla :

«Malfoy, lève-toi, il est trois heures de l'après-midi !

\- Hein, quoi ?, l'entendis-je grogner à travers la porte. J'm'en fous Granger, j'veux dormir, et c'est le week-end alors lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?

\- Temps pis, je t'aurais prévenu au moins.»

Je redescendis et vis Ginny assise sur le canapé. Je lui sautais au cou. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Peut-être depuis notre sortie de Poudlard.

«Hermione, comment tu vas ?, me demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien, et toi ? Oh, Gin, ça fait tellement longtemps, t'as changée.

\- Ouais, toi aussi… Au fait, la personne que je t'ai dis que j'amènerais, elle va arriver dans cinq minutes environ. Malefoy est levé, ça-y-est ?

\- Non, répondis-je, il a pas voulu. Apparemment, il veut dormir jusque demain.

\- Bon alors, nous allons remédier à ça et tout de suite, fit Ginny d'un ton décidé.»

Elle monta, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Malefoy et hurla bien plus fort que moi :

« DEBOUT MONSIEUR LE PRINCE, Y A DES GENS QU'AIMERAIENT BIEN TE VOIR ALORS LEVE-TOI ET BOUGE TON CUL !

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Weaslette ?

\- Rien, rien, je venais juste acheter une glace. A ton avis, du con, ton copain il t'a pas envoyé un hibou ?

\- Ah, ouais c'est vrai. Mais je le croyais pas. Maintenant je me dis juste qu'il est vachement bien foutu. Et qu'il a de la chance. Il arrive quand ?

\- Tout de suite, lui annonça-t-elle en piochant un jean et un t-shirt dans son armoire. Mets ça et descends nous rejoindre.»

Ginny alla au salon, s'assit sur une des quatre chaises entourant la table de la cuisine, sortit sa baguette magique et la posa calmement sur la table.

«Pfiou, vraiment, ces deux-là, on comprend qu'ils soient devenus amis aussi vit et pendant aussi longtemps. Ils ont aucune notion du temps.

\- Ginny. Explique-moi là, je comprends plus rien, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. C'est qui le copain que t'amènes, qui plus est, est celui de Malefoy aussi ?

\- Ah oui. C'est une surprise, fit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est arrivé.»

Elle se leva, alla ouvrir la porte qui laissa apparaître… BLAISE ZABINI !

Je crois que j'ai jamais fait dans ma vie, autant de pseudo-crises cardiaques.

Ginny l'embrassa. Elle le prit par la main. Drago était descendu. Il fit la bise à Blaise. Blaise s'approcha pour me faire la bise aussi. J'étais scotchée. Je ne bougeais plus.

«Bon, fit Blaise en tapant dans ses mains. Allons nous asseoir autour d'un bon petit café.

\- Désolée de pas t'avoir prévenue avant Hermione, s'excusa Ginny en s'asseyant. Mais je voulais que ça reste une surprise tu comprends ?

\- Donc, dit Blaise, on voulait vous annoncer un truc méga-important.

\- Blaise et moi..., commença-t-elle.

\- On sort ensemble depuis trois mois, finit-il.»

Ginny se leva pour aller préparer le café, le temps de nous laisser réagir et assimiler cette nouvelle très choquante. Blaise pouffa et secoua la tête.

«C'est dingue, vous faites exactement la même tête.

\- Hein ?, fit Malefoy, le premier à réagir depuis de longues minutes.

\- Je disais que vous aviez l'air vraiment con.

\- Ginny dis-moi que c'est une blague, finis-je par articuler.

\- Non, miss, affirma Blaise. Enchanté, moi c'est Blaise Zabini.

\- Je sais, merci.

\- Bien, alors nous allons pouvoir être amis alors, fit-il enjoué.

\- Gin, j'aime pas du tout son humour.

\- Je savais que t'allait dire ça. Je crois qu'on repassera plus tard, hein. Bye !»

Elle prit la main de Blaise et elle transplana. Je regardais Malefoy, aussi étonnée que lui.

«Wouaw, lâchais-je.

\- Comme tu dis. Ils sont impossibles à suivre. Je savais qu'il se passait un truc entre eux, mais pas d'aussi longtemps. Trois mois, ça doit être son record.

\- Ah, tu le savais toi ? J'ai l'impression d'être au courant de rien en ce moment.

\- Bon, fit-il je crois que je vais me préparer à manger.

\- Tu sais ?, fis-je étonnée. Je savais pas, ça aussi.

\- Ben il faut bien.»

Il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans une casserole et versa des spaghettis dans l'eau. Il retourna s'asseoir et attendit. Je rigolai. Il me regarda et grogna un «quoi ?».

Je me levai et mit la casserole sur les plaques chauffantes, et allumai le gaz.

«Pour faire cuire des pâtes, il faut que l'eau bouille Malefoy. Mais peut-être que c'était des elfes qui faisaient la cuisine chez toi, c'est pour ça.

\- J'ai faim, grogna-t-il.

\- Ouais, ça vient.

\- Je veux des pâtes à la bolognaise.

\- On dit s'il-te-plaît, lui retournais-je.

\- S'il-te-plaît Hermione.

\- J… Je rêve où tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

\- Ouais. Et puis c'est chiant d'appeler les gens par leur nom de famille, ça devient lassant au bout d'un moment.

-Ah, O...OK, balbutiais-je, mi-étonnée, mi-souriante. Alors, DRAGO, tu veux des pâtes à la bolognaise ?

\- Ouais, mais dépêche-toi, j'ai faim. Et puis il pleut des cordes dehors, ça me déprime.

-Ben, c'est pas de ma faute, les choses elles tombent pas du ciel.

\- Mais si il pleut.»

Je souriais et lui servis son assiette de pâtes. Je l'entendis dire ''merci''.

Finalement, Drago avait changé, il était devenu plus gentil.

Hermione était devenue supportable, elle n'était plus prétentieuse et je-sais-tout.

En plus, ses spaghettis bolognaise étaient délicieux. Je la regardais manger, assise sur le canapé regardant la pluie tomber. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de fascinant là-dedans mais ça me permettait de la détailler. Son visage et son corps avaient changé depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle était devenue presque belle. Bon, autant ne pas mentir, elle était belle. Elle avait d'adorables et expressifs yeux chocolats, ses cheveux dont je me moquais tant à Poudlard étaient maintenant disciplinés et joliment bouclés. Elle avait des belles formes là où il fallait, et était mince. Si jamais elle voulait être avec moi, ou sortir avec moi – Et je n'étais pas contre – il faudrait qu'elle me comprenne, dans ce que je vis et ce que je ressens. C'est dingue, je parle comme une fille. Oh, un jour ma princesse viendra sur sa licorne blanche ! Je rigolai, Hermione se retourna pour voir ce qui m'arrivait, secoua la tête et sourit. Et elle retourna à sa contemplation de l'eau. Je débarrassai mon assiette dans l'évier. Je montai dans ma chambre, m'asseyant sur mon lit, tournant machinalement ma baguette entre mes doigts. Je m'ennuyais. Et si je visitais la maison ? Je sortis de ma chambre et remarquais dans le plafond du couloir une trappe. Étrange. J'essayais d'atteindre la poignée mais je n'arrivais pas. Le seul moyen qui me restait était d'appeler Hermione. Ce que je fis. Elle arriva avec un tabouret.

«Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Drago ?

\- Il y a une trappe là-haut, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Passe-moi le tabouret, je vais monter dessus, lui expliquais-je en réessayant, en vain.

\- Comment on va faire alors ?

\- Eh bien, je vais te porter et tu vas tirer sur la ficelle, il doit bien avoir un escalier qui va se dérouler.

\- OK, fit-elle.»

Voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'ils vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des riviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tree : Les pendentifs des âmes sœurs

Le contact de ses mains sur ma taille me donnait des frissons. Je levai mes bras au maximum et glissai un de mes doigts dans la cordelette qui servait de poignée. Je tirai et un escalier se déroula, si vite que je me renversai en arrière, emportant Drago dans ma chute. Je me retrouvai sur lui, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, nos lèvres se frôlant. Je me retirais vivement et me mis debout, remettant les quelques mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille, attendant que Drago se relève. Il prit sa baguette, lança un ''Lumos'' et monta les escaliers en acier maintenant déroulés. J'allais chercher ma baguette dans ma chambre et le suivis. Le plancher grinçait sous nos pieds, la poussière encombrait les lieux, se soulevant à chacun de nos gestes. Il trouva un interrupteur et l'enclencha. Une lumière jaunie inonda la pièce. C'était en fait une espèce de bibliothèque géante, elle devait prendre la même place que tout l'étage en dessous. Il y avait des objets antiques en tous genres, passant de chouette empaillée et photos anciennes à vieilles montres à gousset et miroirs écaillés. Une vaste étagère comprenant tout un mur était remplie de livres. Des boules de cristal étaient posées au sol, deux vieux fauteuils rouges étaient autour d'une table ronde en bois au centre de la pièce. C'était fascinant. Nous prîmes un livre au hasard et nous installâmes dans les fauteuils. Une chose tomba de chacun de nos livres pour s'agiter sur le sol. C'était deux chaînes avec chacune un pendentif, une lune. Elles paraissaient tellement neuves, comme si elles avaient toujours été portées. Elles continuèrent de s'agiter puis s'élevèrent dans les airs, émettant des petits sifflements aigus. Le pendentif reluisait, la chaîne brillait.

Drago, aussi bouche bée que moi, me regarda avec étonnement. Un des colliers, celui en face de Drago, avait un pendentif noir et la chaîne était en grosse maille argentée. Celui en face de moi était blanc, la chaîne était argentée également mais les mailles étaient fines. Les colliers s'enflammèrent, puis fumèrent. Ils montèrent au dessus de nos têtes et s'attachèrent autour de notre cou. C'était carrément magique. Je pris le pendentif entre mes doigts, et le regardais de plus près. Le collier semblait avoir une moitié, comme si c'était une pièce de puzzle. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit. _Love you, always and for eternity, D_. Je pris le pendentif de Drago et lut ici : _I've always love you, H_. Je les réunis ensemble et un éclair m'aveugla. Je les lâchais car ils me brûlaient les doigts. Dès que nous rouvrîmes les yeux, les pendentifs étaient restés accrochés. Drago tira dessus, en vain, il me regarda, l'air incompréhensif.

«Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, hébétée.

\- On va être obligés de rester tout le temps ensemble.

\- Je crois. Tu sais pourquoi il y a nos initiales sur chaque collier ?

\- Non, je ne sais même pas d'où ils sortent, fit-il. C'est marqué ''Je t'aimerais toujours''.

\- Et sur le mien ''Je t'aime, pour toujours et pour l'éternité''.»

Et comme une formule magique, les colliers se détachèrent. Je sentis tout-à-coup une force en moi, une sorte d'aimant qui m'attirait vers quelqu'un… Drago. J'étais attirée par tout en lui, ses yeux, sa bouche, son cœur et son corps.

Je me sentis soudain emmené vers quelque chose… Hermione. J'étais halé par tout en elle, ses yeux, sa bouche, con cœur et son corps. Comme si je voulais à tout prix la posséder, l'avoir rien que pour moi. Je vis à son expression qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi, et ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Nos lèvres s'unirent merveilleusement, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. La douceur de ses lèvres m'étonna. Je lui pris le visage en coupe dans mes mains et le rapprocher du mien pour mieux sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nos langues traversèrent la barrière de nos lèvres et se mêlèrent délicieusement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Nos lèvres se détachèrent, mais nos fronts se touchaient toujours, et nous reprîmes notre souffle. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, ses yeux si profonds et d'une couleur ensorceleuse tirant sur le marron orangé.

«Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, questionna-t-elle en murmurant.

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. Je crois... que je t'aime Hermione.

\- Moi aussi Drago. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. Qu'on soit ensemble pour l'éternité.

\- L'éternité. Ca me va, fis-je en souriant.

\- Je t'aime.»

Et voilààà le troisième chapitre !

Vos commentaires sont importants pour moi, laissez-en !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four : Perles de pluie

Je me levai de bonne humeur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je savais que j'allais voir la source de ce bonheur dans très peu de temps. Moi, Drago Malefoy, savais que j'avais un sourire affreusement niais sur le visage, mais je m'en foutais royalement et superbement. Justement, quand je sortis de ma chambre pour aller me doucher, je vis Hermione dans sa propre salle-de-bain en train de se coiffer, elle avait une serviette de bain enroulée autour de son corps. Je me dirigeai, moi aussi en serviette de bain, enroulée autour de ma taille. Je prends aussi en compte mes magnifiques abdominaux et mon corps parfaitement bien musclé. J'ai tout laissé pour elle, tous mes côtés méchants, mais je crois que jamais mon narcissisme me quittera. Il fait en quelque sorte partie de ma personnalité. Je passai par derrière elle pour lui embrasser le cou, l'épaule et la joue. Elle se retourna ensuite pour m'offrir un baiser. Je souris et allai me doucher.

Notre amour nous avait changé, et la force qui nous unit n'en était que plus grande. On disait que les contraires s'attirent. Maintenant, je crois que je prends un peu plus au sérieux ce proverbe. N'allez pas croire que le grand méchant Malefoy a disparu, ça non.

Je peux faire peur quand j'en ai envie. Je suis toujours le même, mais en mieux. Il y en a qui diraient, comme Blaise par exemple, un truc comme ça : ''Mon petit Malefoy, garde cette fille, elle te fait que du bien.'' Et d'autres diraient : ''Mon petit Malefoy, ça va plus ou quoi ? Regarde un peu ce qu'elle a fait de toi ! T'es plus méchant du tout, c'est grave.''

Maintenant que j'ai Hermione, enfin c'est que le début d'une longue, très très longue relation, je ne veux plus jamais la perdre. Je l'aime. Ici, y en a qui diraient encore :''Toi, Malefoy, aimer quelqu'un ?'' Eh bien, oui. J'aime Hermione Granger et elle m'aime aussi.

Drago me fait fondre. Le pire, c'est qu'il le sait. Il le fait exprès. Il se met exprès torse-nu pour me voir rougir, il sait que lorsqu'il m'embrasse dans le cou je suis sous le charme. Il le sait mais il continue. Certains diraient, comme Ginny : ''Je le savais, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment.'' Et d'autres : ''Quoi !? Toi, la Gryffondor avec cette fouine ? Ca ne va plus, là va voir un médecin ma pauvre !'' Mais je m'en fous. Il m'aime et je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il pleut encore aujourd'hui. Ce temps me réjouit et me déprime à la fois. Ca me rappelle tous les bons moments comme les mauvais. Le jour où j'ai perdu ma grand-mère Elizabeth. Le jour où je suis rentrée à Poudlard et que j'ai rencontré Harry, Ginny et Ron, mes meilleurs amis. Le jour où j'ai eu cette révélation, qui me disait que j'aimais Drago et que je l'avais toujours aimé. Je me jetai un sort d'imperméabilité et sortis dehors. Je m'assis au pied du grand cerisier et laissait les gouttes de la pluie me glisser du visage. C'était une sensation fantastique. Je sentais la fraîcheur de l'eau sur ma peau, pourtant la pluie ne me mouillait pas. Je remarquai Drago qui ouvrait la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il me vit et me sourit. Son collier pendait de son cou, il passa la fenêtre et alla sur le toit. J'ouvrais grand les yeux. Il était vraiment malade ! Il avait tant d'agilité que c'en était irréel. Drago s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Je me demandais d'où venaient ces colliers. Machinalement, je pris le mien entre mes doigts. Je décidai d'approfondir mes recherches et rentrai à la maison pour aller dans la bibliothèque. Je pris un escabeau et tira sur la ficelle lentement pour que la descente

de l'escalier ne soit pas trop brusque. J'allumais la lumière une fois en haut et me dirigeais vers la table au centre de la pièce. Les deux livres que nous avions pris la dernière fois étaient encore là. J'en pris un et le feuilletai. Le titre était ''Sortilèges puissants et moyens de mener à soi l'être aimé'' par une certaine Neila Hopwick. Les chapitres parlaient tous de puissants sortilèges, rien ne pouvant les dénouer. Les cas où la magie opérait toute seule étaient quand même très rares. Il n'en disait pas plus. Je pris le second livre qui s'intitulait ''Comment emprisonner l'amour dans des objets par sortilèges, magies noires et blanches''. Le nom de l'auteur n'était pas précisé. J'ouvris le livre à une page au hasard. C'est justement cette page-là qui me fit penser que le hasard n'existait pas, il y avait juste de la chance ou pas. La page entière parlait de sortilèges enfermés dans des bijoux. Il existait même un cas où une bague avait brûlée sur la main de chacune des personnes, laissant une espèce de cicatrice au fer avec une inscription d'amour mystérieuse. Je explorai rapidement le texte et trouvai ce que je cherchais. Cela parlait d'une légende. Un pendentif ensorcelé. C'était une ancienne sorcière très puissante qui aimait une homme, mais lui était moldu. La sorcière était promise à un autre sorcier issu d'une famille riche. La sorcière décida de prouver son amour au moldu, lui offrit un collier ensorcelé.Le sorcier, jaloux de l'amour que la sorcière portait à ce moldu, le tua. Mais le collier qui les unissait, la sorcière et le moldu, les unissait pour l'éternité, alors la sorcière mourut peu après son amant moldu. Le sorcier désespéré d'avoir perdu sa promise se suicida, trop triste pour continuer à vivre sans celle qu'il aimait. Le livre disait ensuite que les colliers avaient été perdus. Il y avait une illustration où figuraient deux colliers qui ressemblaient exactement à ceux que Drago et moi portaient. C'était très étrange, vraiment étrange. Une légende qui en fait était vraie tombait par pur hasard sur lui et moi, et encore par hasard j'avais été en colocation avec lui. Ca paraissait louche. Même si je l'aimais inconditionnellement, ça paraissait bizarre. Aimer quelqu'un par un simple collier, ça n'était pas naturel. Je décidais d'aller voir quelqu'un de compétent, quelqu'un qui a toujours réponse à tout, une personne très sage. J'allais retourner chez moi, dans ma maison depuis toujours.

Voici le prochain chapitre, si vous continuez de le lire, merci à vous !

Le dernier chapitre appraîtra très prochainement !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five : La réponse à tes questions

Je regardais Hermione partir, je ne savais pas où elle allait. Je l'avais vue aller dans le grenier, sûrement pour bouquiner un peu. J'allais voir dans la bibliothèque moi aussi, je m'ennuyais. Je remarquais le livre que j'avais pris la dernière fois ouvert sur la table.

Je lisais, et… Une légende ? Inséparables ? Obligés de s'aimer par un simple sortilège ?

Non, c'était impossible. L'histoire dont je me souvenais ne se finissait pas comme ça. Ma mère me racontait toujours la même histoire le soir fût un moment. Mais la fin était plus heureuse. La sorcière et le moldu restaient ensemble et heureux pour toujours. Je ne me doutais pas par contre que le pendentif en question était le mien. Je ne savais pas non plus où elle était allée, mais je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec ça.

Poudlard. Si familier mais changé à la fois. Je vis des élèves devant la cabane d'Hagrid, sûrement pour suivre son cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Je remarquais qu'un des élèves montait un Hippogriffe. Ca me rappelait la fois où Harry avait volé avec Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid. Et que Buck en question avait écorché le bras de Drago. Je me dirigeai vers notre garde-chasse préféré, qui m'aperçut et interrompit son cours pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Hermione ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue. Je vous présente Hermione Granger, s'adressa-t-il au groupe d'élèves devant lui. C'est sans aucun doute la plus grande sorcière de tous les temps, et aussi la plus intelligente, mais vous la connaissez sûrement, non ? Elle a participé à la Grande Guerre et elle a sauvé Poudlard, finit-il avec un grand sourire en se retournant vers moi. Mais, que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Ah, il est dans les serres de botanique. Reviens nous voir, Hermione, dit-il en agitant son énorme main en l'air.

\- Au revoir Hagrid, lui répondis-je. »

Je marchais d'un pas tranquille. Je poussais la porte de la serre, et vis Albus Dumbledore, en train d'examiner une mandragore avec attention.

« Hermione Granger, fit-il de sa voix bienveillante non sans quitter la mandragore des yeux, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Comment saviez-vous que je le voulais ?

\- Intuition, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement . Alors ?

\- De ça, fis-je en lui montrant mon pendentif.

\- Oh, je vois, dit-il en le prenant entre ses doigts pour mieux l'examiner. C'est très

étrange, vois-tu. Ce type de collier est très rare et très… Mais avec qui donc est-tu liée ?

\- Avec Drago Malefoy, lui annonçais-je.

\- Ah, ah, fit-il avec un regard malicieux. Ca ne pouvait que être lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hermione, vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Liées par leurs différences qui les rapprochent finalement. Opposés mais semblables à la fois. Un de ces mystères de la vie. Le hasard, non, la chance qui vous à réunis est très rare.

\- Je ne comprends p…, m'arrêtais-je surprise par un grand bruit derrière moi. »

Je vis un nuage de fumée et Drago apparut. Dans la serre. Avec nous. En chair et en os.

-Ouah, lâchais-je. C...Comment t'es arrivé là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je voulais partir à ta recherche et d'un coup… le collier s'est éclairé, puis j'ai comme transplané… Ici, à Poudlard.

\- Magique, fit Dumbledore en joignant ses mains. Hermione, tu as ici toutes tes explications. Le pendentif n'est qu'un bibelot, il n'y a jamais eu et n'aura jamais de sortilège. Grâce à la force de votre lien, votre amour, voici ta réponse. »

Je me jetai dans les bras de Drago, et l'embrassai passionnément.

Je le savais depuis le début, au fond de moi. Je l'aime.

 _ **Et voilà le cinquième et avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**_

 _ **Wizzy**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six : Épilogue

J'ouvre les yeux, en face de moi, endormie, ma femme. Hermione Granger. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir lentement accompagné de chuchotements bas. Les enfants… Lisa, dix ans, le portrait de sa mère à une exception près, mes yeux. Wyatt, huit ans, blond comme moi, mais ici au contraire, les yeux chocolats de sa mère. Enfin, Selena, sept ans, cheveux blond foncé, yeux verts. On se demande d'où elle tient cette couleur. Ils nous sautent tous les trois dessus, criant :

\- Debout papa, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de maman !

Ils la secouent ensuite, mais Hermione râle et enfouit sa tête dans son coussin.

\- Allez, maman, crie Selena, c'est ton anniversaire !

\- Oui, continue Wyatt, et on t'aime tous !

\- C'est vrai maman, finit Lisa, on a plein de cadeaux pour toi, alors lève-toi !

Hermione et moi on rigole, elle relève la tête, on s'embrasse.

\- Bon anniversaire, mon ange. »

 _ **Désolée si l'épilogue est un peu court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez la fin!**_


End file.
